


草莓

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 兩夫妻幻想中五百萬因分錢不均吵架
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	草莓

维吉尔最近刚学会怎么网购，买了一个pad睡前看点东西。晚上十点，但丁洗完澡到床边的时候看见他在放美剧。虽然但丁和维吉尔经常劝尼禄少看弱智电视剧以防老年痴呆。但，总之，但丁缓缓入床。

维吉尔见弟入床，扶一下鼻梁上眼镜，右移腾出一点空间。床头柜上煮一小壶茶，整体画面可入选最美不过夕阳红老年月刊温馨画面栏目前十。但丁问，看到哪儿了，这个岛田城的少城主算出自己缘分没有啊？

无。维吉尔回答，而且他发现他还有个失散多年的弟弟，按照他们家族的传统一村不容二龙所以为了他平安继承位置他爹当年亲手把弟弟丢下山崖，结果现在弟弟死里逃生回来复仇了。

所以非得生俩。但丁说着突然感觉脸好疼。跟着维吉尔看了半晌电视剧，突然说，诶你说，咱俩要再生个孩子起什么名字好？

咱俩没生过孩子。维吉尔道。往旁边又坐了一点，一般做出这个动作就意味着他弟弟又要发神经了。

你看，你儿子现在叫尼禄。是吧。你要是再生一个，叫啥好呢，Bianco？

我生不了！

草莓！

但丁突然喊道。

什么？维吉尔问，他四下搜寻，没找到这水果。

我们俩再生一个就叫草莓。

你先等等，维吉尔止住他，我不想再跟你强调这句话技术上的问题，但是不要叫草莓，绝对不可以。

为什么嘛。

第一用你最喜欢的东西起名太蠢了，第二如果是个男孩怎么办？

其实按理说我现在应该回答如果是这个逻辑的话，这孩子该叫维吉尔，但丁眨眨眼，但是那样好恶心。

你也知道啊。

维吉尔二世，但丁思考，那也不错，不过还是草莓比较好。

不要。维吉尔想想，提出一个折中的方案，Neve。

他对但丁解释，雪是白色的，这名字给男孩女孩都可以用，作为尼禄的弟妹也很合适。

不要总想着迁就尼禄。但丁说，这孩子是一个独立的生命，不是为了给谁做弟妹出生的，思路打开一点维吉尔，我还是觉得草莓就挺好，听着就讨喜。

只有你自己觉得。维吉尔说，为什么不就干脆起一个普通点的名字。伊芙琳，肖恩，丹尼尔，薇薇安，之类的，他就做一个平凡的孩子就很好。

也许他会继承妈咪的金发呢。但丁说，似乎陷入某种感慨，……金发小草莓。

但丁你没在听我说话。维吉尔皱眉。

但丁一脸我偏要勉强的样子，草莓！

草莓草莓草莓，你跟草莓过去吧。维吉尔心想，不再说话，转而去看电视剧。

过了一会儿，但丁小声说，大力也不是不行。

我要揍你但丁。

但丁赶忙举手投降。

维吉尔叹气，喝了一口茶，推一下眼镜又说，你就这么喜欢草莓做名字？可这做一个孩子的名字实在是有点奇怪，以后他上学的时候会被人欺负的。

那你太看不起他的家长们了，但丁指指自己，又指指维吉尔，对你自己有点信心维吉。

不是这个意思，我的孩子当然必须拥有强大不可侵犯的力量。维吉尔想到尼禄，年轻的蓝色魔人。

Angelo，这总行了吧，但丁说，一看就是你的崽。

那还不如叫草莓！维吉尔瞪他。

Vante？

你想让我把你这颗脑袋也浇成一头红？

Dangil！

你觉得爸妈如果用这种方式给我们起名字你会乐意吗？

ダンバジでいいですか！

维吉尔退出游戏界面按tab键调整语音然后按E继续，然后跟但丁说，随便吧。

但丁看出他哥脸上有一种阅尽千帆以后不恋红尘，森罗万象在他眼中都只是轮回寻常的表情，简单来说，没有什么世俗的欲望。

你同意了？

恩。

就叫草莓？

恩。

你不嫌弃？

恩。

男女都用？

恩。

维吉尔你根本没在听我说话吧。

恩。

一二三四五六七七六五四三二一。

恩。

但丁挤到维吉尔身边，维吉尔厌恶地往旁边挪。再躲就掉下床了老哥。但丁说。

他半靠着维吉尔说，其实叫什么都没关系，是你的小孩。

老哥，但丁突然说，你知道的——

——你爱我。维吉尔接上话，当然。

嗯哼。但丁起身，拿掉维吉尔的pad，睡觉时间到了维吉宝宝。

这集还有几分钟就…算了。

维吉尔关掉pad钻进被子里。但丁也躺倒他身边，过了一会儿维吉尔觉得不对。

但丁。

恩？

睡觉这词儿什么时候等同于你摸我屁股？

这不是，但丁说，孩子名字都讨论好了，就差个孩子了吗？

但——丁，维吉尔拉长声音，眼睛在黑夜里发光，把你的手从我内裤上挪开。

你都答应了，但丁嘟哝，别出尔反尔。

我答应你什么了你回想我的话我什么时候明确说过同意叫草莓！

你是不同意这个，但你没说不同意生孩子啊。但丁贼兮兮地笑起来，侧过身动手。

逻辑但师！维吉尔脑海划过四字。

……你铺垫这么多就是为了找个借口做？

也不算借口，但丁很认真，尼禄是好孩子，如果我们真的再有一个我也很高兴的。

我不能生啊！维吉尔无奈。

努努力或许呢，但丁说，半魔人的基因还是挺强的，对你自己有信心维吉。

又是这话。维吉尔叹气，张开手臂方便但丁把他的睡衣脱下来。

等一下，维吉尔说。

怎么了？

维吉尔手臂越过但丁，拿过pad，先看完这集。

行吧。但丁说着，在他哥嘴角亲了一下。

END


End file.
